L'amour plus fort que tout !
by Pitchoune16
Summary: Fic sur la vie de notre heroine preferer Hermione granger!
1. La dernière rentrée

**C'est ma première fic soyez indulgent et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ?**

-Hermione, réveille toi vite ! Sinon on va être en retard, tout le monde est déjà en bas.

-Hum, ginny, laisse moi dormir s'il te plait !

-Mais Mione, tu as oublié, c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui !

A ces mots, Hermione se propulsa hors du lit et courut vers la salle de bain. Et oui comment avez t elle pu oublier ce jour qu'elle attendait tellement, c'était la 7eme et dernière année à poudlard avec ses amis.

15 minutes plus tard, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner servi par Mme Weasley. Harry, Ron et Ginny était déjà à table. Mme Weasley décida de prendre une photo afin d'immortaliser cette dernière rentrée. Ils avaient tous beaucoup grandi pendant ces 3 mois, Harry était devenu un beau garçon avec ses cheveux noirs corbeau en bataille qui lui donné un petit air rebelle très charmant et un corps un peu plus musclé qu'avant et il en était assez fier. Ron quand à lui avait beaucoup grandi peut être même trop sa taille le complexé et renforça son manque de confiance en lui mais malgré cela son visage c'était transformé en celui d'un jeune adulte et les filles seront certainement sous son charme cette année.

Ginny était une ado tout à fait charmante qui devenait chaque jour plus joli grâce à son joli petit minois et sa belle chevelure rousse.

Hermione, elle, était devenu une véritable jeune fille pré adulte, très bien faite avec de jolies formes et savait se mettre en valeur depuis que Ginny lui avait donné quelques conseils pendant l'été. Et pour cette rentrée, elle tenait à être bien habillé, elle avait donc choisi de porter un top rouge moyennement décolleté avec une jupe taille basse laissant entrevoir son ventre plat elle s'arrêter un peu après les genoux et cela avec des converses rouges aussi (chaussures moldues sur lesquelles elle avait craqué). La tenue était simple, mais cela lui allait à ravir surtout à en voir les yeux d'Harry et de Ron lorsqu'elle les rejoignit. La simplicité c'était ce que voulait à tout prix Hermione n'aimant pas en faire trop comme le faisait les midinettes de Poudlard comme Pansy Parkinson , une serpentard prétentieuse hautaine que détesté Hermione et réciproquement d'ailleurs.

Hermione pressée de se rendre à la gare King's cross afin de rejoindre son école préférée pressa tout le monde et ils durent tous se dépêché pour partir. Dans la voiture l'ambiance était joviale, quand tout à coup, Ron dit : Mais Hermione, tu es préfète en chef cette année donc tu devras faire le voyage dans le compartiment des préfets.

- C'est exact, répondit elle fièrement mais au fond d'elle pensait aussi que ce poste allait moins lui laissé de temps pour voir ses amis.

- Et qui est l'autre préfet ? Demanda Harry.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'espère que ce sera quelqu'un de simpa au moins ! s'exclama Hermione !

§§§§§

Ils étaient à présent tous sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾, Hermione salua ses amis et se rendit vite dans son compartiment car le train allait bientôt partir. La gryffondor était pressée de voir avec qui elle allait devoir assumer cette grande responsabilité cette année. Elle entra dans le compartiment le sourire aux lèvres mais celui disparut aussitôt en voyant un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus/gris et le teint d'un blanc extrême.

**Alors vous voulez la suite, dites le moi si vous voulez que je continue!**


	2. L'autre préfet en chef

**Désolé pour le retard voila le deuxième chapitre je l'ai fait un peu plus long je sais que c'est pas encore terrible mais ça va venir je vous le promets!** **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews**

****

Malefoy ! s'exclama t elle avec dégoût.

Tiens, tiens Granger ça faisait longtemps, tu t'es perdu je crois, ici, c'est le compartiment des préfets en chef

Eh bien figures toi que j'ai été nommée préfet en chef tout comme toi sauf que moi c'est grâce à mon mérite pas à mon argent pour faire pression, renchérit elle en installant ses valises dans les rangements.

Depuis quand il nomme des sang de bourbe préfet, pff le vieux fou délire complètement. Je savais que cette dernière année serait pourrie et ta présence ici me donne raison !

Mais avant qu' Hermione ait le temps de répliquer McGonagall fit irruption dans la cabine, salua les deux ados et dit :

-Bon je vois que vous avez eu le temps de vous rencontrer avant mon arrivée, je suis venue vous dire que cette année les rôles des préfets en chef demeurent les même que ceux que nous vous avons envoyés par écrit afin que vous saviez à quoi vous attendre seul petite particularité cette année qui va être dure pour vous deux je le craint c'est que les deux préfets en chef vont devoir partager des appartements communs hors de leur maison vous aurez donc 2 chambres séparées mais une salle de bain commune et bien sur une salle commune aussi, voila je vous ai dit l'essentiel n'essayer pas de me dissuader pour les appartements la réponse est définitivement non, je vous retrouve tout a leur à l'arrivée à Poudlard pour diriger les premières années.

Aussitôt le dernier de sa phrase prononcé elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, sûrement pour éviter d'entendre les contestations des deux ennemis.

Il manquait plus que ça pour m'achever, partager mes appartements avec une sang de bourbe !

Malefoy figure que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, vivre avec un abruti fini pendant un an c'est le pire supplice qu'on puisse m'affliger.

Malefoy voulu répliquer mais Hermione avait déjà saisit son walkman et fermait les yeux tout en écoutant le nouvel album de son groupe préféré en ignorant son voisin. De son coté Malefoy sorti de son sac un magasine sur le quidditch mais très vite il fit semblant de le regarder espionnant Hermione, il fixait la jeune fille où plutôt il l'admiré c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme une fille mais la il devait avouer qu'elle était tout simplement sublime son corps s'était transformé et il ne pouvait penser que c'était à présent la plus belle fille qu'il connaissait. En plus pensait-il, Hermione ne faisait rien pour être belle c'était une beauté naturelle elle était habillée simplement et c'était cela qui lui plaisait elle n'en faisait pas des tonnes comparer aux autres greluches de Poudlard qu'il avait eu sans difficulté dans son lit. Mais soudain il reprit ses esprits, et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir de telle pensée pour cette fille qu'il détestait au plus haut point.

Le reste du voyage se passa silencieusement, mais 15minutes avant d'arriver à Poudlard, Malefoy rompit le silence et grogna :

Tu ferais bien de mettre ta robe de sorcière nous allons arrivé, cela vaudra mieux que tes habits moldus qui te rendent plus vulgaire que tu ne l'es déjà !

La gryffondor se leva si vite en direction de Malefoy qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la gifle faisant aussitôt disparaître son sourire narquois mais laissant place à une joue très rouge sous la douleur. Malefoy se leva et se mit face à Hermione furieux :

Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, sale petite sang de bourbe.

Des menaces Malefoy…..

Drago n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer car la dame qui vendait des friandises venait d'entrer. Il lui ordonna de partir et se rassit en lançant à Hermione un regard rempli de mépris et de haine.

La lionne décida d'enfiler sa robe de sorcière, elle commença à se déshabiller quand elle s'aperçu que Malefoy la dévisageait toujours.

Ca te gênerait de poser tes sales yeux de fouine ailleurs ?

Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, des corps j'en ai vu des tonnes, et de toutes façon tu es la dernière fille que je voudrais voir comme ça. ! Et il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, tandis qu'Hermione se changeait.

A leur arrivée, chacun partit de son coté en direction de leurs amis respectifs. Harry et Ron, contents de revoir, leur amie lui demandèrent si Malefoy avait été correct avec elle.

- Mais qui vous a dit que c'était lui l'autre préfet ? Rooo de toute façon je préfèrerais changer de sujet, je vais devoir le supporter toutes l'année, je n'ai pas envi qu'il soit aussi au cœur de nos conversations.

- Désolé, c'est la dame des bonbons qui nous l'a dit elle était furieuse après lui je sais pas ce qu'il lui as fait. Pourquoi tu dis qu'il va falloir que tu le supportes toute l'année se sera juste comme les autres années !

Hermione leur expliqua la scène avec la dame des bonbons et aussi le fait qu'elle devrait partager ses appartements avec Malefoy.

Tous les élèves rentrèrent dans la grande salle. McGonagall fit son discours en tant que nouvelle directrice, après le décès de Dumbledore. Le trio bien que triste de la perte du directeur était bien content de ne plus voir Rogue à la table des profs étant donné qu'il demeuré à Azkban jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour avoir tué Dumbledore.

Le dîner finit tous les élèves exténués du voyage se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Mais quand Hermione arriva dans ses appartements elle fut surprise de voir……….


End file.
